Microdialysis is used extensively and successfully in animal studies to measure key biochemical parameters in the brain. With appropriate innovations in the design of the microdialysis probe an the monitoring of key analytes (described in the present application), this technology is ready for diagnostic and possibly therapeutic application in humans. The use of microdialysis probes in humans will access a number of key biochemical measurements, improving the quality of health are possible in neurosurgery. The goal over the Phase 1 period is to make proprietary advances in the design, construction, and use of microdialysis devices for implementation in humans. The devices will be tested extensively, a design selected for Phase 2 testing, and patent applications will be filed. The results achieved during this initial research period will lay the foundation for the production of model suitable for FDA approval, obtaining the human data necessary for such approval being the goal of Phase 2.